1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plain bearings and methods of making them, and one object is to provide a method of making an improved marine stern tube bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such bearings have been manufactured in the past from asbestos yarn impregnated with a resin, but that material has not been easily machined to fit the shaft with which it is to be used, and in any case it is undesirable to use asbestos in machining operations.